ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Badger
Badger was orphaned and abandoned as a baby in Orc roaming territory on the Golden continent. Luckily for her, she was picked up by the Beast Heart Tribe, a group of orcs who took captives and initiated them into their band, and even luckier, that she was a baby meant she started off as an equal to their own children. She was raised as an Orc, and while she knew that she was different, being incredibly small. She never saw herself as a halfling, just a strange Orc, and she was treated as such by the Tribe and by those she killed and captured with her family. Those outside of the Tribe may have mistaken her for a goblin. Just prior to her adventures in the Saga of the Emissary, Badger's Tribe was attacked in the night by Imperial soldiers, who burned everything, and killed all who were in the camp. Badger, due to her small size, managed to escape, but gained burn scars on the right side of her body, mostly on her arm, hip and upper thigh. Badger had several body modifications that would allow her to show her ferocity, but also shape herself to be more Orcish in nature. Her teeth were filed sharp, her right shoulder had three metal spike implants, and she had piercings on her face and ears. Due to her barbarian orcish upbringing, there were several more odd things about Badger which made some people a bit uncomfortable. First was her disapproval of clothing. When not in battle she wore only a loincloth, and a badger-claw necklace. She also wore war paint on her face and body. The thing was , it was not truly paint, but blood which she would only take from the enemies she herself slew in battle. After a while her new companions did not seem to mind. Even in battle, Badger's clothing choices were a little extraordinary. While initially she wore leather armor, she later gained white dragon-skin armor, which she smeared with the dragons blue blood. While her original sword was important to her, broken and battered, but very much a part of her soul, the dragon's trials she was gifted a new sword, a great sword, that when she went into a rage, burst into flames. Blood is not the only trophy that Badger took from her slain opponents. Though she began her quest with only her badger cowl and claw, taken from the first beast she ever killed, by the time of her death she had a whole array of artifacts, including * A dwarf's skull, which she wore as a mask attached to her cowl, * A cloak made from the Fur of an Ice wolf, and edged with the teeth of a troll. For a barbarian whose skill relies on anger, Badger was surprisingly calm. Badger died in the Finale of The Saga of the Emissary. She was detroyed by the Face of Evil, and a dramatic and thematically appropriate death. Her sword was planted into the earth in the ruins of the building the fight was in. In the Capitol of the Empire. It is said, that since Badger's death, a consitllation has appeared in the sky, of a badger with a slash over its face, representing Badger and Nedelle's lives and love. Since Badger's death, a cult following of Orcs has taken up her mantle, naming her a great hero. They belive she was increadibly large true Orc with a great battle axe. While this is incorrect, they seem rather enthusiastic about it. Category:PC's Category:Emissary